Promise Me Anything
by Silveni
Summary: Remus and Ginny are thrown together in order to recruit help for the fight against Voldemort. slash and het. AU after HBP and Sirius lives. RLxSB and GWxOC.
1. Thanks for not Caring

**1  
Thanks for Not Caring**

Ginny Weasley was bored by this meeting. She was bored by many other meetings, but normally, Tonks was there to make faces across the table or she had a bottle of nail varnish to occupy herself. Tonks was away on assignment and her mother had confiscated the varnish.

"Ginevra!"

She snapped to attention. "Yes Mum?"

"I've been saying your name for the past few minutes! Albus wishes to speak to you and Remus alone."  
_Alone? Me and Remus? Why? _She stilled the questions in her head. "Right."

She stood, along with Lupin and awkwardly walked out of the kitchen and to the parlor where Dumbledore was waiting.

Half an hour later Ginny walked out of the parlor, leaving Dumbledore and Remus sitting down. Hermione appeared at her side, questioning.

"Congratulate me," Ginny said dully.

For once, Hermione looked confused. "Why?"

"I'm getting married."

"To – to Lupin!"

"WHAT!" came Molly Weasley's shriek.

"Yeah," Remus Lupin sighed from the doorway, his eyes resting on the shocked faces of his makeshift family. He didn't look any more pleased than Ginny and his look didn't improve as his gaze fell on the shocked face of Sirius Black.

After they'd calmed Mrs. Weasley (using several silencing spells and a well timed cooking spree) Dumbledore took it upon himself to explain the situation. Finally.

"I have cordially asked Mr. Lupin and Ms. Weasley to be espoused to further the ends of the Order."

"Why not-"

"Molly, I could not have asked Nymphadora because she is on a mission of the utmost secrecy and importance. She will not be expected back for another six months and this … issue I have assigned to this pair has rather a ticking clock."

"Ticking-"

"Yes Mr. Potter, it needs to be accomplished in ready time."

"Amusing as this infantile conversation of Potter's is," Severus Snape drawled, fastidiously flipping his hair out of his face. "What is that 'ticking-clock' mission."

Dumbledore began again, not at all flustered at being interrupted so often, or at Snape's sarcasm. "We find ourselves … low on resources for the upcoming conflict with Lord Voldemort."

The entire table winced at the name, with the exception of Harry and Dumbledore.

The Headmaster continued. "In an effort to bolster our flagging legion size and without any real hope of convincing the Ministry of Magic of _his _return, we have decided to outsource. We will send Mr. Lupin and Ms. Weasley, then Mr. and Mrs. Lupin, to Hungary."

"To make a treaty with the werewolves?" Hermione had the idea.

"What?" Ron, Ginny and Harry said, completely lost. Apparently Dumbledore hadn't enlightened her either.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Hungary is home to the pack-house for all Europe for werewolves. Their alpha lives there and if he agrees to fight our cause, everyone who is part of the pack will have to abide by his promise and fight as well."

Everyone got it now. Except…

"Why does Ginny have to marry _Remus_?" Harry asked. "No offense man," he said to Lupin, who was looking at Sirius.

"None taken," Remus said, not moving his gold-eyed gaze away. There was a silence. Remus realized what he was doing and tore his gaze away from Sirius, who had been stubbornly ignoring it. He moved smoothly into teacher-mode. "I, while a member of the Lycan clan-"

"Lycan?"

"Werewolf, Ron," Hermione said.

"While a member of the Lycan clan," Remus continued. "I am not a member of the pack and therefore have no allies to help me convince Lucian-"

"Lucian?"

"Leader of the werewolves, Harry," Hermione snapped. "Don't you two _ever _read?"

"We have you, Hermione," they replied.

"_To help me convince Lucian,_" Lupin said. "Convince him to help the cause. I also have no wish to join the pack and build my reputation up, for it's a lifetime commitment and besides, the pack does not completely approve of me. Albus has respected my wishes and devised an ulterior plan. Ginny will go with me as my-" Here he paused, awkward. "As my wife, and by extension my mate to act as support."

"Why Ginny?" Molly said, the silencing charms now completely worn off. She still sounded strangled, as if she wanted to shout again.

"Hermione Granger is too well known and also important to our plans here in Britain," Dumbledore said. "And we have no other available females we can trust with something of this level of secrecy and importance. Death Eaters will also be attempting to treat with Lucian, and we cannot allow a civilian woman, even a willing one to compromise herself."

"But she's only seventeen!" Molly wailed. "She's only just of age. How will she survive in a marriage _and _in danger?"

Arthur attempted to comfort his wife. "Ginny can handle herself," he said, hugging Molly. "She has some of the best hexes I've ever seen in a woman her age and truth, in older ones as well. Remus will be there to protect her as well. They will be engaging in a _platonic _relationship, Molly."

"Of course," Remus confirmed, again shooting a glance down to his left at the now sullen Sirius Black.

"Should you wish to remain in contact, the pack-house is well-equipped with anything you should need, including Owl Post." The Weasleys looked relieved. "Remus, if you need to contact Ms. Tonks, I can attempt to find a transfer-"

"That isn't necessary, Albus," Remus said, supremely uncomfortable. "I spoke with Tonks early this morning and we are … no longer in need of contact."

Everyone was silent. Molly Weasley filled the yawning gap in the conversation by bustling about the long table and clearing dishes. Arthur Weasley and Ron also got up to help, Harry at their heels. Severus Snape begged his leave, with another flip of his greasy hair and left with Dumbledore and McGonagoll back to Hogwarts. Sirius too got up to leave for his bedroom. He left without a word or any acknowledgement that he realized Remus' golden stare was boring into his retreating back.

That left Remus and Ginny sitting at the table in the silent kitchen.

"So," Ginny said, now completely uncomfortable with her former teacher. "Married…"

"Yeah," Remus said, now not bothering to hold back the hurt that Sirius ignoring him had caused.

Ginny wasn't stupid. "What's wrong with you and Sirius? You fighting?"

"Yeah," the werewolf repeated, thoroughly depressed. "I guess."

Ginny decided not to dance around the rosebushes. "Are you gay?"

"What!" Remus spluttered. Then there was a silence as the seventeen-year-old arched a coppery eyebrow. He seemed to shrink in on himself. "Yeah, I guess."

"Okay." Ginny went to get some ice cream.

"Wait," Lupin said, confused. "Don't you care? I mean we're getting married…"

"A purely platonic relationship for support."

"Ah. Well, thanks for not caring."

"You're welcome." Ginny smiled around the ice cream spoon.

**Chapter One:  
I'm so worried about posting this. It's only the second fic that's longer than one chapter I've ever tried to do and I don't even know if it's any good.  
In any case PLEASE review.  
And this will be slash (guy on guy, yaoi) eventually. You can probably skip those parts if you dislike them. That's not for awhile. It's het 'till then.  
Oh and this is a slight crossover with Underworld. Meaning I stole Lucian the werewolf and his henchmen. And the dude named Kraven in chapter three. But you don't need to have seen that movie to get any of this. I explain everything you need to know.  
Again, review please!**


	2. Goodbyes

**2  
Goodbyes**

Ginny Weasley was married. She didn't want to be married. She'd only just broken up with Harry Potter and now she was married to another man. A man who didn't even like women. It was like a bad story or something.

"Ginny, darling," her mother called. "Time to go!"

Ginny rolled her eyes. Her mother was pretending to be cheerful. She heaved her – now married self – off the bed and down the steps of Grimmauld Place to the front door with her bag.

Remus was waiting for her, looking the same way he had for the week they'd been married. Guilty and a little sad. He wouldn't meet her eyes either, which was seriously pissing her off.

Before she had a chance to leave Harry pulled her into the parlor. "Ginny," he began hesitantly. "I don't want you to go." He sounded urgent and earnest, but it just made her more angry.

"Harry Potter, I will do what I have to do. I will not hide in this house just because you want me to. Why should I stay? This will help the Order, golden boy."

Harry flinched at the name. "I – I love you?" he said.

Ginny moved back as if he'd swung at her. "Then why aren't we together?"

"I told you, it's too dangerous to be with me. You don't need-"

"And I told _you _that's bullshit." Ginny was flat out raging now, practically shouting. "I wanted to be with you and you said no. You've been on dates after me too, so don't keep using the 'it's not you it's me' excuse." She turned to leave. "And I love you isn't supposed to be a question you asshole."

She stalked away, out the door and towards Remus, who she angrily ignored. He sighed and followed her on their way to King's Cross Station. She hadn't said goodbye to her family or friends. He had quietly made his farewells earlier. Sirius had been upstairs.

Ginny didn't look back, still seething over her life.

Remus looked back, but number 12 Grimmauld Place had already vanished between numbers 11 and 13 so he missed Sirius' face staring from the bedroom window down at him.

_Train 14 to Paris, transfer ride to Budapest last boarding call…_

"I'm going to go get a drink," Remus said, not apparently feeling the threat of Dark forces when they were riding Muggle transport.

Ginny said nothing.

Outside the compartment Remus Lupin leaned against the wall and banged his head on the hall window. The words 'You may kiss the bride' were still ringing in his head. He had, because not doing it would have been stupid. He _had _agreed after all.

Molly and Arthur Weasley, in their Sunday best, had visibly winced. Ron, standing next to Hermione shook with anger at seeing his former teacher kiss his little sister. Harry too, looked angry. Hermione stood between them because, in addition to being angry at Remus and Dumbledore, Harry and Ron were fighting over the fact that Harry had dumped Ginny. Dumbledore had looked resigned.

The detached part of his mind told him that he could have been nicer. He could have talked to her instead of sulking on his own. He could have approached this with humor rather than bitterness. And then the woman back in the compartment might have been willing to talk to him.

Forgetting thoughts of a drink, Remus walked back into the compartment. "Ginny?" he said hesitantly.

"What?" she said sharply.

"I'm sorry for not being more," here he searched for a word. "I should have been more personable and helpful. I mean, this isn't as if we're ruining our lives. It's just a mission. I feel worried though."

Ginny didn't look nearly as hostile as before. Was it possible she was just as apprehensive as he was? He mentally checked himself. She was seventeen. Of course she was as apprehensive as he was. It was her first mission.

"I'm sorry too," Ginny said softly. "I haven't been the nicest person to deal with."

"Problems with Harry?" Remus said sympathetically.

"Harry who?" Ginny said bitterly.

"What is it?" Remus asked.

"He doesn't want me to fight, which is flattering, I guess." Here she paused. "But I have to help somehow."

Remus understood. Though he wished he had someone to forbid him risking his life, however worthless it was. _Sirius…_

"You should tell him you know."

Remus snapped back to attention. "Tell who?"

"Sirius. Unrequited love-languishing is annoying. You should tell him."

Remus clenched his jaw. "We really should discuss our plans."

Ginny rolled her eyes and relaxed herself from her defensive position on the seat across from Remus in their compartment. "Okay."

"Well, we've been on this train several hours and we've already passed into Hungary. The city we just passed was Szeged, which is the last stop before the town the rail ends in."

Ginny started. She must have fallen asleep. She had missed all the scenery between Paris and Hungary. And it was a long way.

"And we'll get off and we have to hike to the pack-house. It's just a few miles from the little town. When we get to the pack, I will do the talking and if they address you, you will either refer questions to me or attempt to converse as my wife. Wolves are territorial. These are particular sticklers for tradition. Most of them." Remus sounded bitter at that, and Ginny wondered why.

"Will we speak with Lucian?"

"Yes," responded Remus curtly. "And," he said, continuing more normally. "I hope we've gotten there before the Death Eaters. Lucian is no friend to them, but he would do anything it seems."

There it was again. That bitterness she normally associated with past pain and anger. "Sir-"

"Ms. Weasley, we _are _married. I think we are on first name terms," he joked.

"We _are _married," she replied. "So I'm Mrs. Lupin. But Ginny will be good, Remus."

"Mrs. Lupin," he mused. "How horrifying."

They both laughed and then lapsed into a comfortable silence until Ginny remembered her question. "Remus," she began.

"Yes?"

"You've met Lucian before haven't you? And you don't like him."

"I have, Ginny. And no, I don't like him."

"Because," she prompted.

"His beliefs and actions are contrary to my own." He no longer sounded joking and comfortable, so Ginny stopped that thread of the conversation. Truce with Remus was something she needed if they were to work together. She had taken the marriage thing far too seriously and it had resulted in them fighting for the first leg of the journey.

"Any other plans?" she asked after a bit.

"Just one," he said, relieved she wasn't going to press him. "In case of emergency-"

That was when the roof of the train was blown off and the compartment wall came towards Ginny's head. She screamed and all vision went black.

**Chapter Two:  
I'm sorry if you hated Harry. I don't like him normally and he's really hard to keep in character. He's redeemed later, though. They actually get there next chapter.  
Oh and I know nothing about Hungary, nor have I ever been there. I CIA Worldfactbooked it. Sorry if it offended anyone. **

**Please R&R**


	3. Promise me Anything

**3  
Promise Me Anything**

Ginevra Weasley stirred amidst the ruins of a train. A few feet away she saw a sign that read Bekescabo, the town Remus had told her was nearest the pack house. She froze at the sound of another blast.

"Where are they, Hanfor?" a harsh voice said. "They were in the middle somewhere unless our info was wrong." The voice also had an accent in it, making it harder for Ginny to understand what they spoke.

"Look among the wreckage," a deep voice that Ginny could only assume belonged to the man named Hanfor ordered. "The Dark Lord will not believe we have caught them unless we bring back proof."

"He wanted them alive," the harsh voice said, with a whiny touch to it now.

"Calm yourself Kraven," Hanfor spat. "Just concentrate on doing your part."

Ginny would have smiled if it didn't feel like her entire body had been beaten the way her mother had battered meat before cooking. A little bit of disparity among Death Eaters?

Suddenly someone grabbed her mouth from behind and whispered a spell over her. "Dissimule," Remus' voice said. Then she felt his breath close to her ear. "We're going to run." He paused, listening for the pair of Death Eaters. "Now," he hissed and they sprinted for the woods, bodies like fast moving chameleons because of Remus' spell.

"There!" came the deep-voiced shout of Hanfor, who jumped into pursuit.

"Heading for the woods?" Kraven whined. The two Death Eaters followed in haste after Remus and Ginny.

"Decido!" Hanfor shouted. Next to Ginny a tree fell, hit by a bolt of orange light. These Death Eaters weren't worried about subtlety.

She pushed her body harder to get away from her pursuers, hearing Remus nearby.

"Flamma argentae!" A silver bolt hit the air next to Ginny. Remus appeared with a scream and fell to the ground, his body tensing and untensing as if the Cruciatis Curse had been laid on him. With effort he shut his mouth and still seizing, dragged himself away from where he'd been hit.

With a start, Ginny realized she could see herself. She fell to the ground, hoping Hanfor and Kraven hadn't seen her.

Remus was still whimpering about five feet away. She wondered if the Death Eaters had left when she heard Kraven's whiny voice.

"Look, the lights. Lucian will be angry if we stay any longer. He rescinded our entry after last time we came. I don't want to be bitten."

"For once," Hanfor said, angry they hadn't found their prey. "You are right. The half-breed will die in any case. The bitch can't survive here anyway. We will go."

There was a crack as they Disapparated.

Ginny counted to three and ran to Remus. "Remus?" she said hysterically. "Remus!"

He was seizing and strangled cries wrenched their way out of his throat as if he couldn't even move those muscles to scream.

She was panicking. _What do I do? WhatdoIdo WhatdoIDO!_

Her frantic brain seized on a thought. Those two men had left because ethey were close to the pack-house and Lucian would be mad. That meant she might be able to get there before Remus expired.

She lit off in the direction she'd been running with Remus, hoping desperately she was going the right way.

She saw lights and veered towards them.

Quite suddenly and without warning her aching body pounded its way into open space. There were houses and people, all of whom were staring curiously at her.

She fell to the ground, strength exhausted. "Help," she gasped.

A grey-haired woman knelt beside her. "What is the problem my dear?" she asked in broken English.

"I – the train exploded and Remus – hit by a spell in the woods – need to speak with Lucian – saving the Order." No matter how she tried she could not break free of her gasps. They just came harder and harder and the familiar blackness was again encroaching on her vision.

"Shh, darling," the woman crooned. "It is being alright."

"Delia?" a man's voice said, more of a command than a question. "Speak."

"She was appearing out of the woods, sir. She says she is attacked in the woods and a friend is out there still, dying."

Ginny registered the rustling of cloth as the man knelt beside her and the woman. She wet her mouth to speak. "Please, I need to speak to Lucian. Remus, he's dying out there. Hanfor and Kraven they-"

He cut her off and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Remus Lupin?"

"Yes!" she gasped weakly. "You need to rescue him!"

She could feel his confusion. "Why?"

"Please," she begged, her eyes fluttering open to focus on the man. His coat dragged on the ground where he was kneeling next to her and his hair fell over his shoulders. "Please."

"But what will I get?" he asked slowly, raking his eyes up and down her body. Eyes that were slowly misting from a human clear blue to an iris-less robin's egg blue.

"Anything, please just get him."

"You promise me anything?" he sounded surprised and the inhuman blue flared in his eyes.

"Please."

He stood. "Pierce! Taylor! We are going to go find Remus Lupin in the woods. Delia, get this girl to the infirmary and fix her."

"Yes sir," the older woman said softly. The three men vanished into the woods as Ginny was lifted and her consciousness fled again. Blackness.

**Chapter Three:  
Review Please, I'm begging you. **


	4. Fate

**4  
Fate (And Lucian)**

_Inhale. Running through a world in all grays and blacks. Trees whip by as four paws sink into the damp earth, hunting for their goal. _

_Exhale. The smell of blood and burnt flesh is closer now. _

_Inhale. Silver shows up on the ground and the plants and all over the figure lying, shaking in the dirt. It glows a ghostly metallic in comparison to the world in the shades of black. _

_Exhale. The body's shakes are growing slower, his strength giving out. Three wolves stop five feet away, stepping carefully to avoid any smatterings of the silver rain that felt like fire on paws and fur. _

_Inhale. The tallest of the wolves cocks his head and tries to concentrate, to remember why he is there. A thought tries to slip away in his gray mind, but the man inside seizes it. Rescue. _

_Exhale. Ignoring the pain, the lead wolf bites into the silver soaked body, dragging it back the way they'd come. Inhale. The two other wolves begin to help and the only sound besides loud breaths in her ears is the rustling of leaves and the pained yips of wolves braving pain for rescue. Exhale. _

_Breathe. Inhale._ Blackness swelled on the scene and Ginevra Weasley panicked. Forcing her eyes open she sat bolt upright. But the pain of her injuries was still glaringly obvious and the familiar blackness nearly seized her again. She took a deep breath and fell back to the bed.

Bed? She opened an eye. She hadn't been in a bed.

She'd been out cold on the dirty ground in Hungary, trying to get a man to save Remus.

Remus! She squirmed desperately, hoping to see him out of the corner of her eye. There were several beds, some with occupants who all appeared to be sleeping, but none she could identify as her old Professor and now husband.

She tried to sit up again, but that fearful blackness was swelling on the sides of her vision and she didn't want to risk not being conscious again. She instead thought over the past day's actions. The train and a battered city sign, silver fire, Kraven, Remus writhing in pain, running, rescue, Delia and a pair of human eyes clouding steadily over with an icy blue.

"Promise me anything?" she said to herself. She closed her eyes in mortification; her face turned the classic Weasley red of a blush. That sounded so silly when she thought back on it. They must have thought her an idiot. (It also seemed like a bit of a dodgy piece of innuendo, but her mind didn't register _that_ just yet.)

"Promise _me _anything," a slightly accented voice said from the foot of her bed. Ginny's whole body tensed and she whipped her head towards the voice, ignoring the pain of the action.

It was the man from before, the one she'd spoken to. She had been trying to get him to find Lucian. Instead he'd run off into the woods with those other two.

"You will hurt little girl," the voice Ginny knew as the woman from before gently scolded the man. He arched an eyebrow at her and sank to a sitting position on the corner of the bed. To Ginny the woman said; "My name is Delia, Lady, and I will help you better."

"Thank you," Ginny said weakly, feeling as if new thing or person she met was making her familiar world crack. Her head felt heavy on the pillow.

"You will be drinking this," she said, holding a potion to Ginny's lips. As it touched her lips, the pain was gone. A healer's brew. The redhead smiled her thanks at the woman and looked over at the man again, startled to find that his intense gaze was already resting on her.

"What?" she said accusingly.

His brown gaze, slowly becoming blue, slipped from her green eyes to her neck and to the sheet covering her body. A sheet that was fast feeling too thin for comfort. When his eyes reached her thighs she shifted, feeling somehow too hot and decided to try to speak again. "Who are you?"

His gaze came back up and he smiled a shark's smile, the curve of his lips not brightening his wolf's eyes to mirth. He moved to sit closer to Ginny's head. "Who are you?" he repeated.

"I asked first," she said childishly, the beginnings of a blush reappearing. He didn't move, merely waited. "Ginny," she said softly, after a pause. He cocked his head sideways, like a dog that didn't understand a command. "Ginevra," she corrected.

"Ginevra," he repeated slowly, moving a fraction closer.

Feeling her heartbeat faster in her chest, Ginny decided to speak. "What can I do to repay you?"

But the only answer the mysterious man gave was to brush a roughened fingertip over her lips to silence her and move closer, his hair brushing over her shoulder from where it was pulled back to his neck.

She felt his breath warm on the skin of her face and closed her eyes despite her nervousness. The sheer magnetism of the man caused her to stay put.

"Get the fuck away from her!" Remus' voice choked out. Ginny's eyes flew open. She saw Remus standing not five feet away, glaring the back of the man's head. She moved her eyes back to the man and saw an expression of annoyance on his face as he (as slowly as possible) eased himself away from her and turned to face Lupin.

"Remus."

"Stay away from my wife Lucian." Remus was looking very dangerous, a far cry from his usual (mostly) calm self.

"Lucian!" Ginny gasped. She turned to the man. "_You're _Lucian?" _Oh crap. _

He diverted his attention to her once again. "Yes," he snapped, then looked back at Remus, staring until the older man looked down. Apparently satisfied with this, he looked back at Ginny, who was still lying in her bed, shocked with that development and a little annoyed at being mostly ignored.

"Look," he said, moving closer to her. "I-"

"I said," Remus said dangerously. "Stay away from her. She is my wife. Bound to me."

That seemed to click in Lucian's head. He turned back to Remus, a mocking look of confusion on his face. "Your wife?" he asked. "You do realize that she's a _wo_man right, Remus?"

"Bastard." But Remus winced.

"Tsk tsk," a mocking voice interjected. Ginny jerked her head towards the new voice, which was hauntingly familiar. _Malfoy. _

Lucian again looked annoyed and spun to face the newest addition to their party. "Erastes Malfoy," he said in a superior tone, arching an eyebrow. He bit his lip and looked back at Ginny. "A pleasure." She shivered, feeling her skin get hot, this time against her will. _Man's like a bloody sex magnet. _

Remus decided to ignore the new man. "You cannot expect her to pay the price. She didn't know the consequences."

Lucian's face was cold. "Nevertheless, we upheld our part of the bargain. Why should she not?"

"She's just a child!"

"I'm not a child!" Ginny shouted angrily.

"No of course you're not," Remus said patronizingly. Ginny glared.

"What does that mean, the price?" she asked.

Neither of them answered. Ginny scowled. "She must pay a price." On this Lucian was adamant.

They had all forgotten Erastes Malfoy, who now decided to speak. "Have the council determine the price," he offered, gaining a universal glare from both Remus and Lucian. "The Howling is the most universal of judges in our society."

"The Howling," Remus said. "Is three months away. We cannot afford to wait that long. She and I must leave within the week with our answer."

Lucian tensed. _Answer? _But then he took a deep breath and composed himself. "A council is necessary. We will call a private one for tonight."

He spoke the words in a tone that brooked no argument. It was a statement and a command all in one and Lupin and Malfoy stalked off in opposite directions leaving Lucian and Ginny alone in the hospital room.

"My apologies," he said in his distinctive accent, part British and part Hungarian. He did not make eye contact, but then made his exit.

"Wait!" Ginny cried. She needed answers. But now she was alone. Being married certainly didn't seem to have any advantages at all. Since leaving London all she'd gotten was more and more trouble. She curled into a ball on the strange bed in the strange country and willed herself not to cry even as tears leaked down her cheeks.

It was only a few hours before a silent woman came to gather her to the council room, to decide her fate for saving Remus. She gulped apprehensively and took a step forward as the doors onto the room holding her future.

**I'm so nervous about this story. I really think it's horrifically written and drawn out. However, I'd like to know what you think. Review please.  
And there will be descriptions and Ginny's fate will be decided. Again, apologies for making Remus such a snitty little bastard and introducing more OCs. But it's neccessary.  
Please, please, PLEASE review. **


End file.
